De amor y otros sentimientos
by Corrosive99
Summary: Serie de One-Shots románticos entre los personajes, después de todo, el amor también es algo mágico. Ustedes piden, yo escribo. Capítulo de hoy: RainbowPie
1. Acciones: Flutterdash

**Advertencia: El siguiente escrito mostrará la relación entre dos personajes del mismo sexo (Mare x Mare). Si la idea te desagrada o molesta, no comentes. Recuerda que las bases de la buena convivencia se generan gracias al respeto mutuo :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de la franquicia "My Little Pony" me pertenecen. En su lugar, estos son propiedad de DHX Media y Hasbro Studios. Cabe destacar que no hago esto con fines de lucro, sólo por diversión propia.**

* * *

_Acciones_

_Fluttershy no tenía por qué sentir celos._

_Enserio, ¡No tenía por qué!_

Tenía un montón de amigos animales que velaban por su seguridad. Era una yegua que, A pesar de ser tímida, era respetada y reconocida en Ponyville. Y para mejorarlo todo, tenía a las cinco mejores amigas que todo pony desearía tener.

_Claro._

Sin embargo, la pegaso no podía evitar sentirse abrumada, deprimida y angustiada, ¡Por qué tenía que ser ahora?

_¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?_

Un fuerte relámpago sacó a Fluttershy de su catarsis y la obligó a cubrir su rostro con las sábanas de su cama, en la cual ya llevaba gran parte de la tarde escondida.

_Pudo haber sido cualquier pony… Pero, ¿Ella?_

Quién quiera que haya sido, te habría dolido de la misma forma.

_Era verdad._

Fluttershy llevó una almohada a su rostro, suspirando agonizantemente. Marcas de lágrimas aun eran visibles en su pelaje.

Ella sólo había sido una buena pony que se dirigía al mercado a hacer las compras del mes, nada fuera de lo común, ¡Nada malo por Celestia! Fue sin duda una desdicha haberse encontrado a Rarity.

No porque Rarity fuese mala o algo por el estilo. Fluttershy la consideraba una de sus mejores amigas, con la cuál podía compartir su más íntimo secreto sin temor de ser juzgada.

Pero entonces, ¡¿Por qué había dicho eso?!

Es decir, Fluttershy debió haberlo visto venir en algún momento. Ella ya conocía los malos hábitos de su amiga, y las consecuencias que éstos podían traerle.

_Pero nunca lo vio venir._

Los chismes eran el delirio de Rarity, Fluttershy era amiga de Rarity. Era más que obvio que ese lunes por la mañana, la unicornio no hiciese más que bombardear a la indefensa pegaso con chismes del fin de semana anterior.

Y así, con el tiempo. Fluttershy era conocedora inconscientemente de cada uno de los secretos más oscuros del pequeño pueblo.

Que Octavia había terminado con Vinyl, que Bon Bon había discutido con Lyra, que el Doctor había desaparecido una vez más, dejando sola a Derpy otra vez.

_Que Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie había comenzado a salir desde el fin de semana pasado._

Fluttershy enserio trató de mantener su rostro rígido, trató de ignorar ese rumor que en cuestión segundos le rompió el corazón, trató de no soltar ninguna lágrima en público. Enserio trató.

_Pero no pudo._

Fue cuestión de segundos para que sus ojos se inundaran de imprevistas lágrimas y su voz comenzara a quebrarse poco a poco. Aún con su vista borrosa gracias a la inmensa cantidad de líquido, la pegaso emprendió el vuelo hacia el lugar más seguro que conocía. Casa.

Casi sin importarle el hecho de que Rarity la estuviese mirando, y luego persiguiéndola.

Fue, sin duda, muy difícil librarse de ella y sus preguntas.

"¡Oh Fluttershy! Eres una tonta" La pegaso susurró, arrullando su cuerpo alrededor de sus cómodas mantas. Su calor corporal aumentando gracias al pequeño conejo que ahora descansaba a su lado, acariciando lentamente su cabello.

Contrastando notoriamente con la horrible tormenta que había en el exterior.

¿Hace cuánto conocía a Dash? Habían sido más años a su lado que sin ella, eso era seguro. Fluttershy aún recordaba la primera vez que hablaron, el primer día del campamento de vuelo, (Que más tarde se convertiría en su pesadilla).

Rainbow siempre estuvo a su lado para ayudarle a resolver sus problemas, incluso si la pegaso de crin multicolor sólo sabía resolverlos con fuerza bruta; Pero lo intentaba, día a día Fluttershy podía ver en los ojos de Dash la determinación por intentarlo. Fluttershy también ayudaba a Rainbow, sólo que de una manera mucho más sutil y psicológica; Fluttershy quería hacerle saber que contaba con su apoyo, (incluso si este no servía de mucho).

Y así, sin saberlo, ambas cayeron en una dependencia compartida, dónde ambas constituían un pilar muy importante en la vida de la otra.

Claro, se habían distanciado un poco con la llegada de Gilda y todo eso. Pero seguían siendo amigas, ¿No?

_Claro, amigas. Las mejores amigas._

_Entonces Fluttershy, ¿En qué momento te enamoraste de Rainbow?_

La pegaso de crin rosada hundió el rostro entre sus cascos. Tratando desesperadamente de callar a esa molesta vocecilla interna.

"No lo sé" Dijo Fluttershy, muy silenciosamente.

_¿Acaso fue esa vez que te defendió de los brabucones en Cloudsdale? ¿O cuando te ayudó a superar tu miedo a volar en público? ¿O cuando te salvó del ataque de los Changelings en Canterlot?_

"No lo sé" Volvió a decir, esta vez en una voz mucho más alta y poderosa.

Fluttershy se aferró aún más a sus aposentos.

¿Acaso era por su cabello? Esa espectacular melena multicolor, que parecía hacerse una con el viento cuando volaba. ¡Su forma de volar! Fluttershy estaba más que segura que Rainbow Dash era la mejor voladora de toda Equestria ¡O de todo el mundo, por todos los ponies! ¿Acaso era por su sonrisa? Esa burlona sonrisa que solía enojar a cualquiera de sus amigas; A cualquiera, menos a Fluttershy…

Y a Pinkie Pie.

"Agh…" Fluttershy chilló, sintiendo cómo sus lagrimales volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. "Oh Ángel, ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?"

El pequeño conejo hizo una mueca confundida, y sólo se limitó a apuntar rápidamente la salida del reconfortante cuarto de la pegaso.

"Oh, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan torpe?" Fluttershy dijo, realizando que había olvidado alimentar a sus amigos animales por la tarde, en cosa de segundos, la pegaso de pelaje amarillo ya se había levantado del desorden de su cama, dispuesta a bajar las escaleras y olvidar esa amarga sensación que aun flotaba en su mente.

"Perdón conejito Ángel, no he estado muy bien hoy…" Fluttershy replicó, tomando al conejo y posándolo en su espalda.

Una vez que la pegaso estaba en la planta baja, un fuerte golpe a la puerta la sacó de su horrido trance.

"¡Fluttershy! ¡Soy yo, Rainbow Dash! ¿¡Podrías abrirme!? Acá afuera está helando." Una rasposa voz habló desde el exterior.

_Fluttershy calló sobre sus patas traseras, procesando lo irónica que podía ser la vida de momento en momentos._

* * *

Rainbow Dash era la capitana del equipo del clima… Hoy era un día lluvioso.

Fluttershy debió haberlo previsto de una u otra forma. Pero al parecer nada estaba de su parte ese día.

Apenas abrió la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con esos penetrantes ojos magenta que solían mirarla desafiantemente, también encontró a la fuerte y determinada pegaso cubierta por la fría agua proveniente de las nubes.

Una Rainbow Dash empapada en su pórtico no era algo que veía todos los días.

Resultaba, que toda esa tormenta había sido causada por el resto del equipo del clima, todo sin la autorización de Rainbow Dash, quien, furiosa, había decidido parar la tormenta por sí sola.

_Lo cuál, era algo físicamente imposible._

Luego de perderse un largo rato en la lluvia, Rainbow Dash fue a parar a la cabaña de Fluttershy, empapada, confundida, y aún algo molesta.

Luego de secarse apropiadamente con toallas, la pegaso de crin multicolor tomó asiento en la sala de estar de su amiga, cubierta por una manta y aún así, tiritando.

"Te lo digo Fluttershy, Si no fuese por el idiota de Thunderlane nada de esto estaría pasando," Dijo Rainbow, con su garganta peor de lo normal.

Fluttershy se limitó a guardar silencio, su mente aún era un complicado embrollo. Sólo siguió preparando un té caliente para su amiga.

_Amiga._

La tímida pony caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba Dash, posando delicadamente la infusión de hierbas entre sus cascos.

"Eso… eso te hará sentir mejor," Fluttershy dijo en voz baja, ocultando su rostro bajo su espesa melena rosa.

"Gracias…" Rainbow replicó, tomando entre amos casco la delicada taza de porcelana, y bebiendo de a poco el caliente líquido.

Fluttershy aclaró su garganta, ¿Por qué no le decía y ya? La parte atrevida de su alma divagaba; Esa misma parte de su interior que nunca había expuesto por obvias razones; Y que cuando lo había hecho, no había podido controlarse.

_El incidente de "La nueva Fluttershy" la perseguiría por el resto de su vida._

"¿Pasa algo Shy'?" Rainbow preguntó.

Claro que pasa algo; Creo estar enamorada de ti, pero tu inconscientemente rompiste mi corazón al entregarle el tuyo a Pinkie. Pero nada grave, nada serio.

**_¡Sólo dile!_**

"No pasa nada Dashie…"

Su timidez había vuelto a arruinarla.

"Claro… Verás, ya se está haciendo algo tarde, ¿Recuerdas la lección de nunca volar en las tormentas? Sí, creo que la aplicaré hoy," Rainbow rió levemente, bajando por completo su taza de té, "¿Podría quedarme a dormir contigo? Será como en los viejos tiempos."

**_¡Dile que sí!_**

Fluttershy soltó un pequeño chillido de miedo, al mismo tiempo, ambas orejas apegándose a su cabeza, comenzando a retroceder lentamente.

¡Sólo dile que sí!

"Oh, bueno. Si no quieres no importa, no es algo que no pueda manejar después de todo," Rainbow dijo, un leve tono de decepción en su voz.

"Si… si quiero," Fluttershy dijo, un tono más agudo que su voz normal, "Pero… pero…" La pegaso balbuceaba, una constante riña entre su mente y sus acciones.

"… ¿Pero?" Rainbow le siguió el juego de palabras.

"¡¿Qué diría Pinkie?!" Fluttershy por fin dijo en voz alta, al final de la alta oración llevando ambos cascos a su boca, "Perdón por eso, oh Celestia… Enserio, no quería decirlo. Es sólo que Rarity y… Agh, ¡Tonta Fluttershy!"

La pegaso llevó ambos cascos a su rostro, el color carmesí invadiendo éste mismo. Esperando la mortífera y exaltada respuesta de Rainbow Dash.

_Que nunca llegó._

"¿Qué tiene que ver Pinkie con que yo duerma en tu casa?" Rainbow dijo, una exagerada mueca en su rostro.

_Oh…_

**_Oh._**

"Déjame adivinar, ¿Rarity te dijo que Pinkie y yo estábamos saliendo?" Rainbow indagó, Fluttershy asintió cabizbaja, "Oh Fluttershy, ¿Desde cuándo crees en todo lo que Rarity te dice?" Rainbow explotó en carcajadas.

_Vaya vergüenza…_

Con vergüenza o sin ella. Fluttershy no podía negar que ser había sacado un horrible peso de sus hombros, sólo para en segundos ser ocupado por otra preocupación.

_¿Cuándo planeas contarle?_

"Creo que si fue algo tonto…" Fluttershy dijo suavemente, acompañado de una melódica y contagiosa risita.

"¿Sabes cuál fue la mejor parte?" Rainbow dijo entre carcajadas, "¡Qué estabas completamente celosa!"

Fue entonces cuando todo el mundo pareció detenerse para Fluttershy.

¿Había estado celosa? Claro que sí, había estado muy celosa sin siquiera bases concretas. Oh Fluttershy, dramatizando sin saber la verdad.

Eso era culpa de Rarity.

_Pero, ¿Por qué había estado celosa?_

Porque tenía miedo de perder a Rainbow Dash, es así de simple. Eso son los celos, el temor a perder a una persona amada.

Ella quería mucho a Rainbow Dash, quizás más que mucho, quizás demasiado…

Y por eso tenía celos… Miedo.

Miedo a que Pinkie no la tratase cómo ella lo merecía, a que no la dejara ser, a que no la comprendiese como ella creía hacerlo.

"Sólo un poco…" Fluttershy dijo, agua volviendo a nublar su visión.

_¡No! ¡No llores frente a ella!_

"¿Y por qué?" Rainbow dijo, sin notar la cara de angustia de su compañera pegaso. Un grave error, pues fue cuestión de segundos antes de que Fluttershy rompiese a llorar, y cubriendo su rostro, corriese a encerrarse a su habitación.

Por desgracia de ella, Rainbow era rápida, muy rápida. Sin mayor esfuerzo voló a su lado y la sujetó del lomo.

"Fluttershy, ¿Qué pasa?" Rainbow preguntó, su voz un tanto exasperada sonaba algo cómica gracias al resfriado que recién había adquirido.

_¿Qué pasaba?_

Había llorado una tarde entera, sola en su cama. Había sufrido en vano, por un momento corto, pero había sufrido… Demasiado quizás.

Y si había sufrido, es porque de una u otra forma se había enamorado.

Pero, ¿De qué servía? Si llegaba a decirle a Rainbow, esta probablemente aguantaría la risa, le diría una que otra palabra reconfortante, casi por lástima. Luego, cada una volvería a sus rutinarias vidas.

Incluso si no llegaba a ser así, la sola posibilidad de que pasase dejaba a Fluttershy sin habla.

_Las palabras sin hechos, no valen de nada._

_Hechos, hechos…_

"¿Fluttershy?" Rainbow dijo lentamente. cualquier otra inquietud callada gracias a unos húmedos labios, que no eran los suyos.

La pegaso de crin rosa se abalanzó contra su amiga, rozando delicadamente sus labios contra los de Dash, suavemente. Tal como ella era.

_Intoxicante, suave, pero adictivo._

¿Qué había pasado? No importaba, era un beso, ¡Un beso! Para eso era que servían después de todo. Para explicar el amor cuando las palabras se tornaban superfluas.

Si ese era el caso, ambas lo estaban haciendo bien.

Fue una lastima que Fluttershy se separase de Rainbow una vez que esta ya había cerrado los ojos.

Una acción habla más que mil palabras.

"Perdón Rainbow…" Dijo Fluttershy, cubriéndose una vez más con la espesa melena rosa. Lágrimas dejando en claro lo arrepentida que se encontraba frente a la situación.

Que, en realidad, en ningún momento lamentaba.

"… Está bien," La pegaso de pelaje celeste sonrió, llevando uno de sus cascos al rostro de su acompañante, limpiando suavemente las frescas lágrimas de la pony, "No deberías pedirme perdón."

Fluttershy sintió los músculos de su boca extenderse.

"No lo encuentras algo… ¿Raro?" Dijo, una leve sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

"¿Raro? Raro es que hayas pensado que yo tenía algo con Pinkie Pie. Es decir, es linda y todo eso, ¿Pero enserio crees que estaría con alguien que hable más que yo?" Ambas rieron, ahora que lo pensaba; Era verdad, era imposible que Rainbow pudiese soportar a la hiperactiva pony rosa por más de una hora. "En cuanto al beso no puedo culparte, es decir, ¡Vamos! Soy Rainbow Dash. Sé que soy irresistible."

Fluttershy soltó una pequeña risa poco adecuada para el momento. Era realmente simpático cuando su amiga hablaba así de ella misma. Todo en esencia de chiste, claro.

"Pero hablando en serio. ¿Yo te gusto?"

¿Acaso no había quedado claro con el beso? "Creo que sí," Fluttershy musitó.

Un largo silencio se produjo entre ambas yeguas. Fluttershy miraba hipnotizada los perdidos ojos de Rainbow Dash.

¿En qué se había metido?

"Creo que igual me gustas Shy," Rainbow dijo, cambiando casi por completo su calmada expresión por una más alegre.

_¿Enserio?_

Una grande sonrisa se reflejó en Fluttershy. Todo en lugar del enorme grito de felicidad que la pegaso guardaba para sí misma.

_Al parecer no había sido tan malo._

"La cosa es que… Soy genial para la mayoría de las cosas, eso lo admito," Rainbow dijo sonriendo, "¿Pero el amor? Fluttershy, yo apesto en el amor."

Claro que lo hacía, ¿Cuánto había durado la relación más larga de Dash? ¿Un mes? Al parecer las cualidades de la pegaso le habían costado gran parte de su vida amorosa.

Pero Fluttershy creía ser distinta.

"Podemos apestar juntas," Fluttershy dijo, ambos ojos cerrados, "Si es que quieres… claro." Esperando la estruendosa respuesta de Rainbow, que nunca llegó.

"Me gusta que seas asertiva," Rainbow dijo, una confidente sonrisa volviendo a ocupar su lugar en su rostro.

El primer beso tiende a ser recordado por su torpeza y ternura. El segundo beso tiende a ser recordado por ser un poco más íntimo.

Tal cómo el que Rainbow le propagaba a Fluttershy.

De esos besos que casi arrancaban tu alma y leían hasta el más escondido rincón de tu mente.

Casi perfecto.

Rainbow aclaró su garganta, alejándose de a poco de los cálidos labios de su compañera, "¿Qué tal un picnic en el parque mañana? Después de que me encargue de Thunderlane, claro." La atleta sonrió.

"…Perfecto," Fluttershy respondió, "Oh, y si puedes quedarte acá… si es que no cambiaste de opinión, claro."

"No ha cambiado nada. Aunque si me prestaras una almohada sería ideal, tu sofá no se ve de lo más… cómodo."

"Puedes dormir conmigo hoy… Cómo en la academia." Fluttershy dijo, recordando nítidamente aquellos tiempos en los que ella y Dash compartían cuarto.

Compartían cama de vez en cuando, especialmente en las tormentas. Esta vez sería algo parecido.

_Sólo que Fluttershy no estaría asustada._

"Si tú insistes, ¿Vienes conmigo?" Rainbow replicó, volando lentamente hasta la escalera del lugar.

"Oh, estaré unos minutos acá abajo. Necesito alimentar a algunas criaturas," Dicho esto, la pegaso de crin multicolor hizo un simpático gesto y desapareció en la planta superior.

Hubo un prolongado silencio. Fluttershy miró de reojo a Ángel, que durante el último lapsus de tiempo se encontraba recostado en su rincón favorito del sofá principal del hogar de la pegaso.

Sin decir nada, Fluttershy se acercó y abrazó al pequeño mamífero con toda su fuerza, riendo como si se tratara de una pequeña potrilla feliz, (lo cual no estaba muy alejado de la realidad).

Sin planear nada, todo había salido como quería.

_Quizás las acciones si decían más que las palabras._

* * *

**Y aquí está mi nuevo proyecto, recién salido de editar. Prometí subir esto hace unos días atrás, lamentablemente no pude hacerlo. Acaba de empezar el año escolar, y hasta ahora, no he hecho nada más que sumergir mi mente en libros y buscar salas por mi nueva escuela. Bue... ¡Mejor tarde que nunca! :D**

**Veamos, Flutterdash... ¿Tienen idea lo difícil que es de escribirlo? D: Enserio, meterse en el personaje de Fluttershy me resulta muy, muy difícil; ¡Casi parte mi cabeza en dos! Pero aparte de eso, creo que es una de las parejas más tiernas de todas. Tengo ese gran headcannon de que son muy cercanas, ya saben, por haberse conocido desde pequeñas. Rainbow protegía a Shy de los bravucones; ¡Vaya ternurita! *-***

**Amo esta pareja. Pero dudo que podría escribir una historia completa sobre ellas dos. Quizás algún día, ¿Quién sabe?**

**Hasta ahora tengo planeado (semi-escrito) un Twixie, y un Appledash. ¿Otra sugerencia? no tiene que ser yuri u.u La idea de esto es shippear a todos con todos :D ¡Vamos! ¡No sean tímidos! ¡Pidan!, de una u otra forma, sus ideas llegarán a mi lista.**

**La siguiente historia será el Twixie que rompeordenes ha anhelado tanto u.u ¡Espero no defraudar! si tengo suerte, estará acá dentro de el fin de semana. **

**Se despide,**

**-Andy**

**PD: "Sorpresas de la Vida" tardará un poco en actualizar, ¡Perdón! pero debo acostumbrarme a mi nuevo entorno escolar u.u**


	2. Lluvia: Twidash

**Advertencia: El siguiente escrito, con el tiempo, mostrará la relación entre dos personajes del mismo sexo (Mare x Mare). Si la idea te desagrada o molesta, no comentes. Recuerda que las bases de la buena convivencia se generan gracias al respeto mutuo :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de la franquicia "My Little Pony" me pertenecen. En su lugar, estos son propiedad de DHX Media y Hasbro Studios. Cabe destacar que no hago esto con fines de lucro, sólo por diversión propia.**

* * *

_Lluvia_

El clima en Ponyville tiende a ser bastante regular cuando no es invierno. Mañanas frescas, tardes cálidas y noches despejadas.

_Sin lluvia._

Rainbow Dash lo sabía claramente, después de todo, ella era la jefa principal de la meteorología en el pequeño pueblo. La encargada de recibir un montón de papeleo directo desde Cloudsdale (Los cuales, usualmente llevaban la planificación del clima mensual) para luego ponerlo en práctica junto a su equipo de pegasos, pateando nubes o creando lluvia según era necesario.

Lamentablemente, no era una tarea muy agradable.

Sin malinterpretaciones, era un trabajo muy fácil de hacer; Sólo consistía en mover nubes de un lugar a otro. Lo que en verdad era lo difícil, era lidiar con las quejas u opiniones de los diversos ponies del pueblo.

Por ejemplo; En el mismo día en que Bon Bon la había felicitado por su excelente trabajo en los cielos, Applejack se había dedicado a criticarla, pidiéndole un poco de lluvia para sus árboles.

_No se puede complacer a todos los ponies quizás._

Por lo que cuando repentinamente comenzó a llover durante un día de verano, nadie tuvo una mejor idea que culpar a Rainbow Dash del asunto.

_Era de esperarse._

Sin duda era raro ver lluvia en verano. ¿Días de campo? Arruinados. ¿Actividades al aire libre? Olvidadas. ¿Prácticas de vuelo? No es apropiado volar con lluvia, menos en un lugar poblado. Lo recomendado es quedarse en casa, tomar un té, leer un libro y dormir.

Ahora, Rainbow Dash amaba dormir. Pero en su lugar, la pegaso de crin multicolor prefería pasar esos días en el exterior. En la biblioteca de Twilight específicamente.

Hace 3 años atrás, el solo pensar que estaría cinco minutos cerca de una biblioteca le haría gritar de aburrimiento.

Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de Twilight; Su increíble habilidad de persuasión, Oh vamos, ¡Logró hacer que a la mismísima Rainbow Dash le agradece la lectura! Para cualquier otro hubiese sido imposible.

También le gustaba su inteligencia, la manera en que su mirada se perdía en las páginas de cualquier libro al leerlo; O lo enojada que podía llegar a ponerse si es que era interrumpida. También le gustaba la forma en que cualquier cosa le parecía interesante, era algo muy inocente, Twilight era muy curiosa. También amaba como se arrugaba su nariz cuando decía algo incorrecto, o la forma en que sus pupilas se dilataban cuando se hablaba de algo que ella disfrutase, o la forma en que su melena se movía con el viento, o sus labios al hablar de….

_Okey, te estás saliendo de contexto._

Pero sin duda, lo que Rainbow más apreciaba de la unicornio, eran esos días de lluvia. Cuando ambas se reunían en la biblioteca a leer, a escuchar como la lluvia caía en el exterior, a tomar un té y a hablar sobre cosas sin sentido.

En definitiva, a Rainbow le gustaba Twilight.

_Le gustaba mucho._

"No puedo entender por qué Cloudsdale sigue programando lluvia, últimamente llueve casi todas las semanas." Twilight dijo, levitando ambas tazas de té y sentándose frente a la pegaso.

El té no estaba entre los gustos primordiales de Rainbow, hubiese preferido el café. Pero si Twilight se lo ofrecía, no podía negarse.

"Es un misterio." Rainbow rió, acomodando el libro de Daring Do entre sus cascos. "Pero enserio, creo que cambiaron al director de la fábrica del clima. Tardará unos meses, luego todo volverá a la normalidad."

Twilight arqueó una ceja. Esa era otra de las cosas que le gustaban.

_Concentración Rainbow._

"Quizás debería escribirle a la Princesa sobre esto, se ve algo grave."

**"NO."** Rainbow tardó un poco en realizar que había gritado. "N… No creo que sea buena idea, es decir, la princesa está ocupada. Además, no es nada que yo no pueda controlar." Risa nerviosa.

_Agh_

"Como tú digas" Twilight dijo alegre, volviendo a acurrucarse entre almohadas y concentrando su vista en el libro de magia avanzada que estaba leyendo.

Rainbow miró detenidamente a Twilight. Pelaje color lavanda, melena cortada en perfecta simetría, esa adorable línea rosa que atraviesa partes de su crin, sus ojos… esos ojos.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo esto? ¿Algo así como un mes quizás? ¡Tonta Rainbow! tenía que decírselo. sus labios ardían por decirlo.

Por hacerlo

_Vale cada segundo._

Y la lluvia seguía cayendo.

"Extrañaré la lluvia." Rainbow habló. Evitando contacto visual. Era ahora o nunca.

Twilight la miró desde su libro. "Pensé que no te gustaba la lluvia".

"No, no me gustaba." La pegaso comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su compañera. Casi hasta quedar a sólo unos centímetros de su nariz. Podía sentir su aliento. "Pero después de esto, quizás pueda llegar a agradarme".

Y sin decir nada más, Rainbow Dash se abalanzó contra los labios de la unicornio. Sus labios eran suaves, quizá los más suaves que había besado. Torpes, muy torpes quizás. Rainbow llegó a preguntarse si es que alguna vez Twilight había besado a algún otro pony.

Lo más probable es que no. Lo más probable es que este sea su primer beso. Lo más probable es que la hayas asustado a muerte con este impulso.

_Ooops._

Rápidamente, la pegaso retrocedió de los labios de su amiga. Twilight la miró de vuelta, ambos ojos abiertos hasta más no poder, mirándola desconcertada y confundida.

A Rainbow Dash le gustaba mucho Twilight Sparkle, la sabelotodo alumna de la Princesa Celestia. A Twilight… le gustaba leer.

_Era un inicio._

"Me gustas." Rainbow dijo, tratando de mantener su arrogante actitud. Mirando aún los sorprendidos ojos de la unicornio... Podía verse reflejada en ellos.

_Y la lluvia sigue cayendo._

Twilight calló, parpadeando un par de veces. Su boca estaba semi abierta.

_Incluso cuando está asustada se ve bien._

"Creo que me iré." Rainbow Dash apresuró su paso hasta la puerta, donde del otro lado la incontenible lluvia la esperaba. El frio y la humedad que ella misma ayudó a crear.

_A Rainbow Dash le gustaba mucho Twilight Sparkle, pero a Twilight no parecía gustarle Rainbow Dash._

Está bien, es entendible. No era la primera vez que la pegaso era rechazada. Al principio dolería y sería bastante raro; Pero con el tiempo será como si no hubiese pasado nada en lo absoluto. Ambas seguirían con sus vidas monótonas y rutinarias. Leyendo o pateando nubes.

_Sin lluvia._

Un aura de magia de color rosa cerró la puerta antes de que la pegaso pudiese abrirla.

A sus espaldas estaba Twilight mirándola, con una mirada curiosa y a la vez de cautela. Curiosa, como a Rainbow le gusta.

"Quédate." Fue lo único que logró salir de la boca de la unicornio. Seguido de un pequeño beso a Dash. Muy pequeño, casi imperceptible. Parecido a Twilight; pequeño, persuasivo, curioso.

Con sabor a Twilight.

"¿Es enserio?" Rainbow Dash sonrió y para su sorpresa, Twilight le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Por lo menos hasta que la lluvia pase," Twilight dijo arqueándo sus orejas, un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas

Dicho esto, ambas ponies volvieron a donde estaban. Para hablar, reír, leer libros y finalmente dormirse en los cascos de la otra. Todo al compás del hermoso sonido de la lluvia.

Rainbow Dash amaba las visitas a Twilight durante esos días. Incluso si eso significaba tener que reescribir las ordenes de Cloudsdale y generar lluvia a propósito.

Incluso si eso significaba las quejas de todo Ponyville, o del departamento del clima.

Todo había valido la pena.

Incluso si llegaban a despedirla

* * *

**Un corto de la pareja más crack que se me pudo haber ocurrido, no se preocupen, las mejores parejas vienen para el final hehe u.u **

**Demoro harto en actualizar porque tengo mucho, mucho que estudiar :( Perdonen.**

**Sorpresas de la Vida estará actualizada mañana por si quieren saberlo :3 Cualquier cosa, PM**

**Se despide,**

**-Andy**


	3. Cupcakes: RainbowPie

**Advertencia: El siguiente escrito mostrará la relación entre dos personajes del mismo sexo (Mare x Mare). Si la idea te desagrada o molesta, no comentes. Recuerda que las bases de la buena convivencia se generan gracias al respeto mutuo :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de la franquicia "My Little Pony" me pertenecen. En su lugar, estos son propiedad de DHX Media y Hasbro Studios. Cabe destacar que no hago esto con fines de lucro, sólo por diversión propia.**

* * *

_Cupcakes_

_(Nada que ver con el fanfic sangriento, hehe)_

¿Qué es la libertad? El diccionario la define como un adjetivo abstracto, un sentimiento pasajero de liberación del espíritu, un nirvana temporal que nunca es aprovechado, y que peor aún, no es reconocido.

Pero para Rainbow la libertad no era nada de eso, la libertad no era capaz de existir de una forma normal en su mente, en su mente nunca nada estaba claro. Para ella la libertad sólo era la tranquilidad de poder hacer lo que se le dé la gana sin que nadie la detuviese… o por lo menos la molestase.

Y había sido libre por tanto tiempo. Volando cual ave por los cielos, más veloz que cualquier halcón o águila. Rompiendo con las nubes en un relámpago. Rainbow Dash, la mejor acróbata aérea de toda Equestria. Encargada del clima en Ponyville. Futura Wonderbolt.

_Wonderbolt…_

_Quizás por eso odiaba tanto este lugar._

"Rainbow… ¡Rainbow! ¿¡Me estás escuchando!?" Le gritó la pony de cabellos anaranjados, peinado salvaje. Como si una llamarada envolviese su cráneo.

"Oh… Sí, claro" Divagó, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos

Spitfire suspiró, Rainbow era así, y nada podía cambiarla.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que dirás cuando estés en la conferencia?"

"Qué me quiero largar"

Un golpe estremeció la mesa del centro del salón, Spitfire había golpeado con una fuerza descomunal el helado metal de la mesa, soltó un leve quejido: Luego volvió a ajustarse sus lentes, peinándose hacia atrás como era de costumbre.

Hace ya más de un mes que Rainbow Dash había sido elevada de rango dentro del escuadrón. Más de un año desde que se unió al grupo; Y realmente era frustrante saber que su sucesora cómo capitana del equipo, era alguien tan rebelde como Dash.

"¿¡Cuantas veces te lo he dicho!? Tienes que quedar bien por el equipo Dash, Cuando yo me retire, será tú la nueva capitana. ¡Los Wonderbolts no pueden quedar mal por tus actitudes!"

La pony de melena multicolor lo pensó por un momento… Y para ser sincera no recordaba nada de sus conversaciones con su jefa, absolutamente nada; Quizás debió haber prestado más atención, después de todo, esto solo lo perjudicaba a ella y a su libertad.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Dash?" Cuestionó Spitfire. La pony de uniforme la miro fríamente mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

¿Por qué hacía esto? A ella ni siquiera le gustaba hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

"Extraño ser sólo una novata. Extraño cuando no todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre mí. Extraño volar por las mañanas sin que me regañes. Extraño no tener tantas responsabilidades…" Rainbow Dash suspiró, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Odiando el estúpido uniforme de sub teniente. "… La extraño a ella…"

_Por alguna extraña razón, algodón de azúcar vino a su mente_

"¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?"

Rainbow Dash frunció el ceño, si se daba cuenta, ¿Por qué la mantenía en ese mismo régimen?

"¿Con qué fin haces esto Dash?"

Rainbow subió los hombros en señal de inocencia, luego volvió a observar el techo de nubes de la oficina de la capitana de los Wonderbolts, en Cloudsdale.

_Cloudsdale… Lejos de Ponyville._

_Lejos de ella._

Hubo un silencio, en el cual el único ruido existente era el de una de las pezuñas de Spitfire golpeando la dichosa mesa metálica.

Spitfire suspiró, dejando sus gafas de lado, "Si tanto la extrañas, vete."

_¿Irse?_

"Vete. Abrázala, bésala, haz lo que quieras con ella, pero vete antes de que te arrepientas…"

En casi un flash, la pegaso de crin multicolor se paró de su asiento y voló hasta la puerta.

"¿Pero ahora? Dash, son las dos de la madrugada."

"No tengo tiempo que perder Spitfire, ¿No? Avísame por cualquier cosa…"

Dicho esto, la pegaso voló rápidamente; Quizás a ese pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada que Dash tanto adoraba, quizás a ver a esa molesta pony rosa de la cual Dash decía haberse enamorado.

_Qué raro era el amor._

* * *

Ponyville, a diferencia de otros lugares cómo Manehattan o Fillydelphia; Solía ser muy callado por las noches. A veces uno que otro sonido extraño de un animal habitante del bosque Everfree, o quizás un búho que decidió pasearse por la ciudad.

Pero habían noches en las que Ponyville no era para nada callado, no, noches que en su lugar sonaban ondas de música electrónica, junto a gritos y risas. Esas noches siempre solían involucrar de una u otra forma a Sugar Cube Corner, hogar de la fiestera de Ponyville, hogar de Pinkie Pie.

Lugares y momentos, en los que Pinkie Pie podía sentirse feliz y completa. Festejar era su talento especial después de todo, ¿No?

Pero últimamente la energética pony rosa no festejaba. Ya no existían esas interminables fiestas junto a las chicas, donde Rarity solía desinhibirse con Applejack, donde Twilight hablaba sólo estupideces, donde Fluttershy parecía sonreír un poco más, donde Rainbow Dash y ella solían hacer… bueno… muchas cosas.

_Pero ser felices, eran sin duda muy felices._

En su lugar, Pinkie Pie encontró el consuelo en su almohada y en sus cupcakes.

Por Celestia, ¡Había horneado cientos de ellos! Todo desde que Dash se fue a, bueno, cumplir su sueño. Y de eso ya habían pasado cuanto, ¿Dos años?

Pinkie Pie era una pony de tacto, y al perder el tacto con su pony especial, algo parecía haber muerto dentro de ella. Seguía siendo la misma pastelera feliz, la que podía dar cualquier cosa por ver a otros ponies felices… Pero sin Rainbow Dash.

_Sin su Dashie…_

Pinkie Pie abrazó su almohada. Estaba estirada en su cama, temprano como era de costumbre de hace ya dos años. La pony rosada suspiró.

Esta semana Dash no había enviado una carta.

¿Y qué si la había olvidado? ¿Y qué si la había reemplazado por otra pegaso? ¿Y qué si ya no recordaba su nombre? ¿Y qué sí…

Sus pensamientos se vieron opacados al escuchar que una de sus ventanas estaba siendo golpeada.

La pony terrestre tomó posición defensiva, agarrando su almohada fuertemente. Como si ésta la fuese a proteger de un ataque sobre natural.

"Pinks, soy yo Dash, ¡Ábreme pronto, está helando!"

Con casi un aura mágica, el cabello de Pinkie se erizó, y con una tremenda sonrisa en su rostro arrastró a su amante voladora dentro de su ahora cálido hogar.

**"¡Oh por Celestia eres tú! ¡Yo sabía que volverías, mi Pinkie sentido me lo advirtió! ¡Mi Dashie está de vuelta! ¿O acaso estoy soñando? ¿Dime que no estoy soñando? Si estuviese soñando sería algo más ¡BAM! Y entonces yo quedaría c…"** Dash no sabía que era más molesto, si su traje de incómodo ajuste, o ese molesto hábito de Pinkie por sobre excitarse por las cosas obvias.

_Oh, pero cuanto lo había extrañado._

Antes de que la pony terrestre pudiese seguir hablando, Rainbow Dash la calló con un beso. Con un cálido y desesperado beso. Tomándola entre sus torpes cascos y volviendo a recostándola en su cama. Besándola, extirpando cada dulce sabor de su boca; Sus cascos bailando por su cuerpo.

_Cuanto la había extrañado._

El beso se rompió abruptamente,

"Hola Dashie," Dijo dulcemente la pony rosa, abrazando hasta el asfixia a su acompañante.

"Hola Pinks…"

Un suave silencio se produjo en la habitación, ambas se contemplaban en la profunda oscuridad. Rainbow acariciaba suavemente el alborotado cabello de su amante, como si fuese la última vez que lo viese.

"Te he horneado cupcakes…" Susurró la pony rosa, una sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro.

"Sabes que no puedo comerlos, Spitfire me mataría" Rainbow Dash rió, contemplando los bellos ojos azules de su acompañante, "Además, ¿Cómo esperas que quepa en este traje con todos esos cupcakes?"

La sonrisa de Pinkie se volvió algo perversa.

"Pues… En primer lugar saquémos el traje" Dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa, desabrochando el traje de la sub teniente Rainbow Dash

_Oh si, cómo había extrañado esto._

Ambas ponies se besaron, el tono inocente tornando a la perversión cuando Dash movió su casco hacia los flancos de su acompañante.

"Oye Pinkie, antes que nada," Dash dijo en seco, apoyando su rostro junto al de su novia," Sabes que te amo, ¿Cierto?"

"Claro que sí tontita, y para siempre," Dicho esto, Pinkie volvió a besar a su acompañante.

_Para siempre..._

Y con eso bastaba. Casi inconscientemente se habían jurado amor eterno, incluso antes de entrar en los Wonderbolts, incluso antes de volverse capitana, incluso antes de partir en esa gira de un año sin retorno…

_Todo valía la pena._

_Quizás cuando volviese de esa guerra, podría comer todos los cupcakes que quisiese._

* * *

**Otro one shot escrito rápido, en lo personal me gustó, especialmente el final u.u**

**¿Recuerdan que les dije que actualizaría Sorpresas de la Vida? Pues adivinen qué pasó... La computadora murió y yo no guardé el archivo. ¡VAYA INTELIGENCIA! pero no se preocupen, lo tengo escrito en un cuaderno, y apenas mi pc vuelva lo publicaré. **

**En su lugar les traigo esto, y un bonus. Me han pedido lemon, escribí un lemon Twixie y tengo planeado publicarlo mañana. Si no les gusta, simplemente no lo lean, si les gusta, anímense ¡Wi!**

**Ahora voy a contestar a sus reviews porque significan mucho para mí 3**

**rompeordenes: Hehehe, Amigo ya lo hablamos. Estate ansioso por el próximo capítulo, que se viene bueno. Mucho Twixie y sensualidad para mi lector favorito 3 Lo prometido es deuda o no? **

**sakuralipotter: Tengo una historia entera sobre esas dos, se llama "Sorpresas de la vida" deberías echarle un ojo ;) en cuanto un One shots, tengo miles de ellas dos xD pero no los subo porque creo que es suficiente con mi otra historia, en fin. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**misteryo187: ¡Muchas gracias por los alagos! y no te preocupes que hay mucho más por venir**

**Mudzy Yagami: Rainbow es sin duda el centro de cualquier ship xD Pero ¿Quién no ama a Rainbow? Te cumplí el Rainbowpie, espero te haya gustado :3 Y no te preocupes, vienen muchas cosillas crack hehe u.u**

**gasp: Bueno pues, Twixie el próximo cap, ¡Espero que lo disfrutes! u.u Y no se me mete a la cabeza eso del Twidash, ¿Raro no? pero quien soy yo para juzgar, todas las parejas tienen algo bueno (Rarijack es la mejor u.u)**

**iiSweetHoney: Muchas Gracias! El review significa mucho 3**

**oo: Oh, mi ambiente escolar es un asco. Odio la escuela, no me gusta estar tanto rato sentada, Pero por el lado positivo sólo me queda un año :3 Gracias por preocuparte! es un lindo gesto :3 Y gracias también por los alagos hehe, ¿Hay algo que te gustaría ver en particular?**

**NB y You: OH AMIGOS! No saben cuanto amo esa pareja, escribiré algo de ellas en cuanto pueda. Gracias por el review! **

**Bueno, eso es todo. Déjenme sus opiniones en los reviews, especialmente sobre el lemon de mañana u.u toda critica es bien recibida. (Recuerden que cambiaré el rating a M, asegúrense de activarlo u.u)**

**Los quiere,**

**-Andy**


End file.
